Not So Long Of A Goodbye
by LostinalittleWonderland
Summary: An alternative ending to the episode where Lorraine


Nicki looked out the window of the PRU and saw Lorraine walking down the steps to leave, Nicki panicked she couldn't let Lorraine go without knowing how she really felt about her. She ran out of the PRU as fast as she could, running down the empty hall ways till she reached the entrance of the school, stopping for a second to catch her breath before walking out the doors. Nicki slowly and calmly walked down the stairs 'Lorraine' Nicki walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. Lorraine jumped slightly being jarred from her thoughts by the gentle hand which was placed on her shoulder 'Nicki?' Lorraine questioned turning around. Nicki lowered her head bashfully, 'I look, I'm sorry for the way I acted before and well…I couldn't let you leave without you knowing.' Lorraine looked at Nicki questioningly raising an eyebrow as she patiently waited for Nicki's reply, she noticed that Nicki's cheeks were starting to tinge red as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly trying to get her words out. 'I didn't want you leaving….well leaving before I could tell you…' Lorraine was getting a little frustrated at Nicki's actions 'couldn't let me leave before telling me what Nicki?' Nicki reached down to grasp Lorraine's hands nervously 'I couldn't let you leave without telling you that…I didn't mean what I said the other week…I really like you Lorraine.' Nicki kept staring at their hands her cheeks redder than Lorraine had ever seen them even when they were going out.

Lorraine didn't know what to do, she just kept looking at Nicki her mouth hanging open slightly, she began to feel a bit of deja-vu from when Nicki asked her out for a drink before Easter. 'Nicki…I…I' Nicki untangled her hand from Lorraine's feeling her heart break 'no…no worries…I just thought.' Nicki slowly backed away from Lorraine 'I should…be getting back' Nicki pointed in the general direction of the school and walked as quickly as possible back to the door. Lorraine's shoulders slumped she had done it again; she turned around following Nicki into the school hoping to find her. Nicki had ran into the staff toilets feeling stupid for ever telling Lorraine what was going on in her mind. She should have just left her to leave and then she would never have to think about it again. Nicki slid down the toilet door to the floor quietly crying, shaking with the tears. Why couldn't she just have let her go?

Lorraine slowly opened the door walking into the staff toilets, looking around for Nicki. Seeing only one of the toilet stalls was locked shut she walked over to it calmly knocking on the door. 'Nicki please open up.' Lorraine leant against the door hoping to hear some form of movement coming from the other side of the door.

Nicki turned around and stared at the door in shock, she didn't want to open it to face the truth of Lorraine telling her that she didn't want to get back with her but at the same time didn't understand why Lorraine hadn't just left her to wallow in her own self-pity. Lorraine knocked again 'please Nicki, I just want to talk to you' Nicki slowly turned to lean against the wall of the cubical looking at the lock on the door, debating with herself whether or not to open the door and face her fears, whether it meant a life with Lorraine or not. Nicki stood looking at the door, she heard Lorraine sigh and heard Lorraine's heel clip as the started to walk towards the door.

Nicki quickly opened the door 'Lorraine wait!' Lorraine turned around looking at Nicki's red rimmed eyes. 'I'm so sorry Nicki' Nicki bowed her head disappointedly 'I understand Lorraine, I do, you…you don't actually have to do this' Lorraine frowned she didn't understand what Nicki meant. 'Nicki I..' Nicki wouldn't let her continue 'please Lorraine, don't do this, I can't I don't think I want to hear what you have to say' Lorraine looked at her wide eyed 'but you said..' Nicki continued to look at the floor 'I know what I said…I shouldn't have said it' Lorraine's shoulders slumped 'oh okay' Nicki looked up to see the pain in Lorraine's eyes. 'That is unless..' Lorraine stopped Nicki from going any further 'It doesn't matter Nicki…I should go' Lorraine turned on her heel walking towards the toilet door until she felt something stopping her, a warm hand placed on her arm was gently holding her back.

Nicki turned Lorraine round moving towards her kissing her gently on the lips pulling away after a moment to look into her eyes, Lorraine looked shocked before she leant back in to kiss Nicki again before she changed her mind.


End file.
